Splash of Color
by TheHttydRaven
Summary: Sanders Sides Artist AU. Virgil is a waiter, who secretly does graffiti on the side. Patton and Roman work together, Patton painting things for schools or teaching art classes, Roman distracting the kiddos with magnificent stories and tales of bravery. Logan manages a self owned business as a contemporary artist. Life seems great, but... how long will it stay that way?
1. Description of AU

Originally posted on amino.  
If you see [B], [I], [U], or other amino text formatting things that I missed, please tell me :)

Description of Alternate Universe:

This is an AU where the sides are just out of college (all 23) and are all friends who are artists and just trying to get through life

So, Patton & Roman are a couple, Patton paints murals and teaches art classes for schools and kids and Roman entertains the kids with plays and songs, and is also interested in photography.

Logan is a contemporary artist who sells his modern art paintings and sculptures/figurines at his self owned buisness. By far the richest of the four, he is very well off.

Virgil works as a waiter at a restaurant but at night to cope with his insomnia he goes out and does graffiti around the city, but none of the others know about his nighttime activities, and he's determined to keep it that way, as the others don't think too highly of graffiti artists. Virgil is the poorest of the four, struggling to keep food on the table and his art hobby out if the trash bins.  
Before you all think "Oh, Virgil as a graffiti artist? Obviously some law breaking punk"  
Shhhh  
The city they live in allows graffiti in designated places ( as long as it remains appropriate). If certain building owners give the okay, a wall or area of the outside of their building may be used for graffiti, as long as it remains appropriate. If anything inappropriate shows up, or an area no cleared for graffiti is used, the 'graffiti project' is shut down for that section of the city, and security measures are set in place.

Anyways...

I believe the ships will be  
Roman x Patton definitely

Logan x Virgil may happen, I'm not sure. Might have a one sided crush because I'm cruel and love some good 'ol angst ;u:

If you have any ideas or things I should add, let me know! :)

Tons of gayness ahead!


	2. Patton&Roman Intro

Patton giggled as Roman dramatically flailed on the carpeted floor, having just re-enacted an intense scene from a play for the children that were currently crowding around him.  
"Do you think he's dead..?" One kid giggled, nudging Pattons boyfriend with his toe.  
"No way! The princes never die!" Another child laughed, while poking Romans cheek with her finger.  
"That is right my fair maiden!" Roman declared as he leapt up from the floor, "I was just playing dead until the mighty dragon witch was distracted!" Roman paused, glancing around at his crowd of entranced listeners, letting the silence build for a moment before... "Now... we slay the dragon witch!" Roman lunged, swinging the plastic sword that was held in his grip- ...Straight into the soft belly of an adorable looking teddy bear lying on the floor. "The dragon witch is defeated! Let us celebrate!" Roman picked up one of the children, setting them on his shoulders, before happily racing around the room, laughing with joy, before setting the thrilled kid back down on the floor. The gathered crowd laughed and cheered.  
"Another! Another!" They chanted.  
"Oh, I dunno guys, it depends on if my prince is finished or not!" Roman sent a questioning glance in Pattons direction.  
"Oh Roman, stop it!" Patton laughed. "I'm almost done, but maybe another short play, since they're being so well behaved." Patton grinned as the children cheered excitedly, before turning back to his current project. It was a colorful and meaningful mural for Creekton Preschool, and was a complex one at that. With multiple levels of shading, and intricate designs and swirls around the edges, Patton knew he was certainly going to be proud of the finished project. Patton smiled as he brushed the last few strokes onto a rainbow, finishing up the shading, and the mural as a whole. Patton took a step back, straightened the light grey cardigan that was slung over his shoulders, and took it in. With a smile and a small flourish of his wrist, Pattons signature was in the corner, and it was completed. Patton collected his tools and tarps before turning to g-  
"I've saved the prince!" Roman exclaimed, sweeping up Patton and swinging him around, laughing, before setting him lightly back upon his feet. Patton gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, then turned to the flock of hopeful children.  
"Sorry guys! These princes have to go back to their own castles now! Everyone say goodbye to prince Roman!" As the kids sadly said their farewells to "prince" Roman, Patton collected his payment and cheerfully chatted with the principal for a couple minutes until Roman was ready to leave.

0o0o0o0

After exiting the school and starting towards their car, Roman gently took off his crown, tucking it safely beneath his arm. "So, how'd it go?"  
"It looks great!" Patton grinned at his boyfriend. "Thank you so much for handling the kids though babe. I have no clue how you do it!" Patton cheerfully told Roman.  
"Haha, well right back at you! I have no idea how you work your paint magic! I guess we're just two amazingly amazing people." Roman leaned over to give Patton a brief kiss. Patton chuckled and playfully shoved Roman away.  
"Hurry up and get in the car Roman, we need to meet Logan and Virge at the shop."  
"Your wish is my command, my prince!" Roman jokingly teased, before sliding into the passenger seat of the car.


	3. Logan Intro

《◇》

Logan turned the page of his book, carefully glancing over the top of the novel to level an analyzing eye at the group that had entered his store a few minutes earlier. Logan wasn't one that liked to stereotype, but these teenagers certainly had an outward look of troublemakers. And they certainly didn't look like they often took time to appreciate modern art or sculptures, or cared about the look of carefully crafted and delicate figurines.  
The three boys were currently huddled in the sculpture and figurine section of the store, but as Logan was sweeping his eyes across them, he saw one of the teens quickly shove something into the bag on his back. Logan sighed, and carefully marked the page in his book and placed it on the counter before briskly walking over to the aisle that the group of thiefs were in, placing himself so that he blocked the exit.  
"Good afternoon gentlemen. Can I help you find anything? Maybe suggest an item or two?" Logan arched an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.  
"Oh, no thank you... we're just looking for a gift." One of the boys replied, confidently smiling at the older man. Logan flashed a fake smile back at him, then turned to the boy with the backpack.  
"So if you're just browsing, would you mind handing over the item you've placed in your backpack?" Logan folded his arms, glaring at the teen.  
"I uh... I don't know what you're talking about..." the boy glanced sideways. Logan's smile quickly faded, and he pulled out his phone.  
"Well I could call security, if you wish. Maybe they'll help you understand the situation, hmm?" Logan frowned at the boys.  
"Ugh fine dude. Here you go." The boy then smirked and pulled the figurine out of his bag, it was a newer one, a carefully crafted geometric crystal life size replica of a kitten, colored purple and black. That figurine was one of a kind, and because of the shape and design of the cat, it had taken a long 27 painstaking hours to create it. It truly was one of Logans pride and joys. Logan extended his own hand to accept the figurine, when the boy flipped his hand over.

Logan watched, the world seemingly slowing down, as the delicate crystal kitten tumbled out of the boys palm and plummeted to the floor. Logan lunged downwards, attempting to catch it, but it was a useless attempt.  
The kitten hit the ground, shattering into a million pieces that created a broken rainbow of crystal shards on the shop floor. Logan spun around, hearing more tinkling glass, to see the three teens had pushed a shelf to get past him and rushed out of his shop, and looking around, they had also stolen a few other figurines and sculptures. They were gone, leaving a fallen shelf and a sea of shattered figurines and sculptures in their wake.  
Logan knew that security would do nothing about this. They couldn't do anything. The row of shops didn't have any working cameras, and few people hung out around there, so the chance of witnesses was close to zero.  
The thief were gone, and so was hundreds of dollars due to the broken items.  
"Great. Just great.." Logan sighed loudly, walking over to the door, flipping the open sign to closed, and shutting the door. After returning to his counter, Logan picked up the phone, dialing his friends number.

《◇》

"Hello?" A voice came through the phone. In the background Logan could hear a muffled voice "Patton who's contact is 'sherlock nerd' in your phone..?" Obviously Roman had the phone.  
"Roman? Hello." Logan replied, happy to hear his friends voice, but confused as to why Roman had Pattons phone. They were dating, so Logan realized that it wouldn't be too hard for Roman to get it.  
"Oh, greetings Microsoft Nerd! Funny you should call, we're heading over to your store right now! What's up?" Logan sighed as Romans excited (and loud) voice rang through the phone.  
"Oh, nothing really. Can you give the phone Patton? I need to speak to him, please." Logan politely requested.  
"Oh sure thing Calculator Watch. Give me a sec...Patton pull over real quick, Logan needs to talk to you." Logan heard muffled voices, and then a thud.  
"Oh, oops! I dropped it again!" Logan heard Pattons muffled voice.  
"Patton dear, please be careful... that's been like the fifteenth time this week. Phones aren't built to be dropped a billion times..." Logan smiled slightly as he heard Romans exasperated voice.  
"Sorry about that Log! What's up?" Patton cheerfully greeted Logan.  
"Hi Patton. I just needed someone to talk to for a bit." Logan sighed.  
"Oh no! What's up?" Patton questioned.  
"Some people came in and stole a few things and broke that kitten I spent so long on, you know the one that wasn't for sale. The one that was for..." Logan trailed off. "Anyways, they broke an entire shelf of items and stole a very expensive sculpture that someone ordered online, and they are supposed to pick it up tomorrow, and I can't tell them I don't have it, they're my most important customer, but if I don't deliver, they'll find some other company. But It'll take over 24 hours to recreate it, and even then it won't be entirely perfect..." Logan sighed, shaking his head, even though Patton couldn't see it.  
"Oh no! Why don't you contact the customer and tell them that something came up, and you're gonna need an extra day to prepare the item. If they argue, just tell them that your store prioritizes quality over quantity or speed. If they're truly a loyal customer, they'll be able to wait a few extra hours." Patton entered what their friend group called "Dad Mode" and began to console Logan while helping him figure out a way to fix the issue. "Okay, how about you wait till me and Ro get there, we're around six blocks away, alright?"  
"Okay, that's fine. See you then." Logan hung up, and put down the phone, then walked over the the front door and unlocking it.  
Logan sighed as he observed the side of the shop that contained the pushed over shelf and shattered items.  
After observing the scattered mess, Logan grabbed a broom and pan from the back room and got to work.  
To Logans immense relief, some of the more sturdier figurines and sculptures on the lower shelves had survived their tumble, and others had minor cosmetic damage that could easily be fixed. Logan gathered the undamaged and easily fixed items and set them on an uncluttered counter in the back room where he could work on them later. As he was picking up the broom to sweep the rest of the broken shards and pieces into the pan, Logan heard the telltale jingle of his shops bell, and a small gasp. Logan turned to see Patton and Roman entering his store, looking at the damage sadly.  
"Oh, Log! I'm so sorry this happened!" Patton cried out, rushing to envelop his friend in a hug.  
"It's alright... most of the damaged items are easily fixable. I only have a few that I'll have to remake." Logan awkwardly hugged Patton back until he was released from the hug.  
"Is there anything we can do to help?" Roman questioned.

Logan sat back and smiled slightly. With the help of his two friends the shop was back to its pristine self, albeit missing quite a few items, but he'd deal with that later. Logan turned to his two other friends that had taken a seat in the back room of the shop.  
"Thanks so much guys. Would you like to go get a bite to eat? It's almost 7." Logan offered. "It'll be on me." He smiled.  
"Oh, sure, thank you Logan!" Roman grinned enthusiastically.  
"Oh, sounds great Log! I'll call Virge to see if he's off work so he can join us." Patton smiled and whipped out his phone. "The normal place?"  
"Yeah, sounds good. Let's say around 7:30. Virgil normally gets off at 7, so that'll give him time to go home and change." Logan nodded. Patton flashed a smile and started flipping through his contacts to find Virgil.

《◇》


	4. Virgil Intro

WARNING FOR HOMOPHOBIC ATTITUDES, LANGUAGE, AND ACTIONS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

I DO NOT CONDONE OR SUPPORT HOMOPHOBIA OR HOMOPHOBIC PEOPLE.

《◇》

Virgil stole a glance at his phones clock.  
5:57. Only about an hour left until he could get off work. Unless his boss decided to keep him late.  
"Virgil! What are you doing slacking off?! We have a family of four that's been waiting five minutes for a server!" Virgil jumped as his boss screamed his name into his ear.  
"Sorry sir! I'll get right on it!" Virgil stammered before rushing off. Before getting out the door of the kitchen, Virgil heard his boss mutter.  
"Damn right. I'll have to decrease his pay if this happens again." Virgil felt his heart drop. He couldn't handle another decrease in his paycheck. He didn't make much as it was, and he was barely managing to pay rent for his crappy downtrodden apartment, much less the fact that his art hobby was a costly one. Virgil sighed, if the drops in his pay kept up, he might have to come clean about his money struggles and ask his friends for help, which Virgil didn't want to do, he didn't want to become a burden to his friends.  
Virgil shook his head. Time to get to work.  
Straightening his waiter outfit and smoothing his fringe, Virgil stepped out into the main dining room of the restaurant, forcing a fake smile onto his face.

《◇》

"Hello, I'm Virgil, and I'll be your server today. Are there any drinks I can get for you all?" Virgil stepped up to the table of four, obviously a family, and started taking orders.  
The older man, obviously the father turned to his wife and whispered something in her ear, then turned back to Virgil.  
"Hmm, I think we know what we'll have to drink. I'll have a Bourbon." Virgil nodded and wrote down his request.  
"What about you?" Virgil smiled and nodded at the man's wife.  
"I'll have a red wine." The woman replied, not bothering to make eye contact or awknowledge his smile.  
"Great!" Virgil nodded again, writing it down, before turning to the two younger people sat on the other side of the table. "And what about you, sir?" Virgil looked at the son, who looked to be around 14 or 15.  
"I'll just have a sprite please." The boy shyly muttered.  
Virgil grinned, "Sprite is my favorite, good choice." And then turned to the younger girl, looking to be 9 or 10. "And what about you?" He smiled when she grinned at him happily, showing off two missing front teeth  
"I'll have a apple juice pwease." She politely asked, adorably slurring the word 'please'. Virgil nodded, smiling.  
"Alrighty, one apple juice for this little princess, a sprite for the young man, and a red wine and bourbon for the mr and mrs. gotcha!" Virgil gave a little bow, before standing up straight. "I'll have your drinks out straight away!" Virgil told the table, tucking his notebook into his pocket, then pulled the menus out from under his arm. "Here are your menus, I'll go get your drinks while you look through them." Virgil passed out the menus, setting down a child's menu in front of the girl, before turning and walking back into the kitchen, collecting the drinks. As he was walking back, carefully balancing the tray of beverages on his hand, he swerved around other tables, and noticed by glancing at someone's phone, that it was 6:11. Only forty minutes left. Virgil dodged another waiter then slowed to a stop, setting down the tray and serving the drinks.  
"A bourbon for you, red wine, sprite there, and finally an apple juice for this princess." Virgil grinned and placed the apple juice in front of the little girl.  
"Thank you mwister!" The girl happily thanked him before sipping her juice.  
"Do you have any appetizers in mind? Or are you ready to order your main meal?" Virgil nodded his head at the older man, pulling out his notepad and pencil.  
"Mmm, yes. We'll have the cheesy garlic bread for the appetizer and for the main dish I'll have..." Virgil scribbled furiously ad the man listed what he as having, and then took down the other family members orders. As he was leaving to relay their orders to the chef, Virgil heard the man loudly complain to his wife. "That server took so long. He looks like a f- and acts like one too. Lazy and worthless. I won't be giving a tip" Virgil heart dropped at the slur, then his eyes narrowed, no one should be allowed to drop slurs and be homophobic in this establishment. Virgil raised his head high, ignoring the alight tremor in his hands, and turned on his heel, marching right back to the table. The man looked up, "what, forget something?" He questioned. Virgil swallowed nervously.  
"E-exscuse me sir, but I heard you make a homophobic comment, and this establishment does not support that. Y-you'll have to please leave sir." Virgil stammered, but still held his head high. Virgil watched as the man looked him up and down, before he slowly stood, towering almost a foot over Virgils small stature.  
"So I'm right aren't I?" The man sneered.  
"U-uh excuse me?" Virgil side glanced away to see the daughter had tears welling in her eyes and the son had slumped in his seat, looking apologetic. The rest of the restaurant had gone silent, watching the confrontation.  
"You. You're are a f-"  
"Excuse me sir. You need to leave, or we will call the authorities." The man was cut off as a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Virgil let out a sigh of relief as his boss walked into view, flanked by two other waiters.  
"Fine. Get up Mery we're leaving. Dan, get your sister." The man then grabbed his wife's hand and swept out of the restaurant, leaving his son to quickly pick up his sister and mutter apologizes.  
"I'm so so sorry sir, he just doesn't understand and I know how it feels...to  
.." The boy muttered before shaking his head. "I should go, he'll be wondering what's taking so long. I'm sorry for all this! I'll pay for the drinks!" The boy dropped a pair of twenties on the table, then dashed out of the restaurant, slinging his sister onto his back. Virgil blinked, shocked that everything had happened so fast.  
"Virgil, good job for handling that situation." His boss patted him on the back. "It's only half an hour to 7, go early. See you tomorrow." His boss then turned and retreated to the kitchen.  
Virgil nodded hastily then grabbed his bag from the back and rushed out to the parking lot, grabbing his keys and jumping in the front seat, slinging his bag into the passenger. Virgil thought about texting Patton to let him know he was off work, but decided against it, he didn't want to interrupt whatever he was doing. And Logan was probably closing up his store for the day.

《◇》

Virgil pulled up into his apartments parking lot, and turned off his car.  
After climbing the five flight of stairs, as the elevator had been broken for over three months, Virgil tiredly set down his bag and pulled out his door key, putting it into the lock and turning it with a quiet [I]click.  
Virgil trudged into his apartment, stopping by the counter in the kitchen to drop off his bag, and opening the fridge.  
"No food in here..." Virgil sighed, seeing only condiments and expired goods in the bottom shelf. Virgil slammed it shut, and when turning to root through the cupboards for something edible, Virgil heard the opening notes of his phones ringtone. Virgil pulled it out of his pocket, seeing the phone flashing a name.

Patton calling [×]Decline [+]Accept

Virgil pressed the green accept button and held the phone up to his ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Kiddo! What's up?" Virgil heard Pattons excited tones through the mobile.  
"Still not your son dude. But nothing much. Just got home from work." Virgil smiled at Pattons fatherly attitude.  
"Oh great! We're going out to eat, wanna join? It's at the usual place, 7:30." Patton happily explained.  
"Oh, um sure. I'll meet with you guys there." Virgil agreed.  
"Great! We'll have to tell you what happened to Logan today! It's crazy! Can't wait to see you there!" Virgil smiled as he heard Patton hang up, and then stuffed his wallet in his pocket, then went to lock up his apartment and go meet up with his friends.


	5. Chapter 1

WARNING FOR HOMOPHOBIC ATTITUDES, LANGUAGE AND ACTIONS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

I DO NOT CONDONE OR SUPPORT HOMOPHOBIA OR HOMOPHOBIC PEOPLE.

I MUST REPEAT. A BIG PART OF THIS CHAPTER DEALS WITH HOMOPHOBIC SLURS AND VERBAL ABUSE. DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT.

If you can't tell, I love Virgil so that's who this first chapter will be centered about.  
Also- if nobody knows what Sarsaspirila is, I'm quitting amino :'D Sarsaspirila is amazzzing and i love it, but since nowhere near where I live sells it, its a rare treat ;-; I'm not sure if I spelled it right though. Auto correct says I did :p

《◇》

Patton, Roman and Logan were waiting at their table when Virgil arrived at the restaurant, hustling in with his head low and muttering quiet apologies for being late.  
"Sorry for being late guys, traffic was crap today." Virgil slipped onto the bench next to Logan, Patton and Roman across from them.  
"That's okay Virge! We haven't even ordered drinks yet! We just got here too!" Patton happily reassured his friend. The others nodding in agreement.  
"Hello sirs. I'm Phil, and I'll be your server today. Does everyone have a drunk in mind?" The waiter cast a bored look around the table, and seeing everyone give a nod or affirmative answer, he started to take orders, beginning with Patton.  
"A Strawberry lemonade please!" Patton happily grinned.  
"Just a... ah, Sarsaspirila for me." Roman happily picked out his favorite beverage from the menu. Virgil felt a shiver of anxiety run down his spine as the man cast his gaze into him, but he shoved it into the back of his mind. It was just ordering a simple drink four words, he'd be fine.  
"U-um just a sprite please." Virgil weakly requested, offering a slight smile to the waiter, who ignored it.  
"Kay. And you?" The waiter tipped his pen in the direction of Logan.  
"A simple Mug Rootbeer, no ice, will be great." Logan requested.  
"Mug Rootbeer? Logan I am ashamed to be seen at this table with you. Sarsaspirila is obviously superior then any other Rootbeer, especially Mug!" Roman jokingly sneered at his nerdy friend.  
"Well Roman, I-" Logan began.  
"Will that be all?" Phil rudely interrupted. "I have a family of four that has just sat down behind you, and I need to serve them as well."  
"Oh, we're sorry for holding you up! That's all we've got for know, we'll look through the menus." Patton smiled at Phil, then turned his gaze to the menu as Phil walked away.  
"Well I think I'll have the Mac 'n Cheese!" Patton grinned.  
"Patton, Mac 'n Cheese? Really?" Virgil flatly asked. "Are you ordering off the kids menu or something?"  
Patton laughed happily, "Hey, what's wrong with some good 'ol cheese and noodles?"  
"Ugh, fine you win. Just this time." Virgil chuckled as he jokingly waved the silverware napkin as a white flag. "I'll probably have..." Virgil glanced at the menu, and after quickly finding the cheapest thing, said "The Italian Salad." Virgil didn't mind salad, and this way he didn't completely empty his wallet before his next paycheck.  
"You sure Virgil? Just a salad?" Logan inquired. "The bill is on me, so you can get anything you want. I'm pretty well off." Logan chuckled.  
"It's okay guys, I'm not that hungry anyways." Virgil lied through his teeth. He was always hungry nowadays, but he didn't want to waste rent money on food. And he had an abundance of canned foods, so it's not like he was starving.  
"Okay..." Patton gave Virgil a side glance, like he wasn't completely sure about Virgils tale. "What about you Roman and Logan? What are you guys having?"  
"I'm going to have the Fettuccine Alfredo with a side of garlic bread." Roman replied, laughing as his stomach let out a loud growl. "Guess my stomach agrees with that choice."  
"I'll probably order an appetizer of mozzarella sticks for all of us, and have a steak for the main meal." Logan answered.  
"Those both sound delicious guys!" Patton gushed, before lightly elbowing Roman in the side "I'll probably steal some of yours!" Patton chuckled as Roman put on a face of fake horror.

《◇》

Virgil was standing to quickly go to the bathroom, when he heard a vaguely familiar voice.  
"Look Mery, they have Bourbon and red wine here! At least we won't miss out on that because of that freaking emo f- at the other restaurant." A man's voice came from the booth behind Logans and Virgils seat.  
"That's nice honey. I still think you should complain to the owner of that business chain. That was horrible service we got. Right Dan?" A woman's voice replied.  
"U-uh I don't know..." the mumbling reply rhat came was the one that made it click.  
It was the homophobic man from earlier and his family.  
"What are the chances of that..." Virgil muttered.  
"Virgil, you okay?" A voice penetrated his thoughts. Virgil looked down to see he had unintentionally started gripping the edge of the table, his knuckles turning snow white.  
"U-uh.." Virgil started.  
"Hey! You!" Virgil whipped his head around, and his heart dropped. The man had turned around and was standing from his booth.  
"S-sir I don't want to bother you. I jus-"  
"Shut up! 'I don't want to bother you'. Yeah right. All of your kind bothers me." The man sneered down at the shaking emo.  
"Excuse me. His kind? And what is that exactly?" A polite, but stern voice cut into their concersation, causing Virgil to turn and see the others all staring up at them with degreeing looks of shock or confusion.  
"Oh, and who are these? Your boyfriends?" The man sneered, turning to Virgils friends. Virgil looked around, shaking slightly.  
"No-no I..." Virgil looked away.  
"No-no I" The man mockingly repeated Virgils stutter "What? Not brave enough to stand up to someone when they point out that your lifestyle is wrong?" He sneered.  
"No, bu-" Virgil started, just to be rudely cut of again.  
"Haha, all gays are worthless." He then leaned into Virgils ear "Why don't you go jump on in a dumpster. After all that's where you trash all belong." He leaned back, folding his arms smugly. "What? Did you realize I'm right?" He leered when Virgil didn't respond, rather opting to stare at the battered top of his tennis shoes.  
"Excuse me sir. You need to leave." Logan stood from the table, stepping past the table to stand next to his prone friend. "Now."  
"Yes, we will not allow you to continue this verbal abuse of our friend. Vacate this establishment." Roman stood behind his friend, resting a comforting hand on Virgils shoulder.  
"I will call the authorities if you do not leave. We're gay and proud, and there's nothing wrong with that." Patton stood and then leveled a glaring pair of eyes at the man, who flushed, then coughed. If looks could kill, the man would be a steaming pile of fresh ash by now.  
"Fine, you freaks. Come on Mery, we'll eat at home. Dan get Tina." The man stood, striding from the restaurant, leaving his wife to throw her scarf over her shoulder, and strut after him. The younger boy, Dan, gave another apologetic look.  
"I'm sorry, Virgil was it? Again, I'm so sorry about my dad... we ruined your work day and your meal..." Dan picked up his sisters hand and lead her away towards the exit, leaving the four friends awkwardly standing around the table, the rest of the dining room having not really observed the conflict.  
Virgil silently slid into his seat, placing his elbows on the table, hands over his face.  
"Virgil... you alright?" Patton questioned, sliding back into his seat, as the others did the same.  
"I'm so sorry guys... I ruined the meal, I shouldn't have let his comments bother me.." was the muffled response. The others glanced at each other, then Patton leaned across the table and placed his hand on Virgils upper arm.  
"Virgil... you're good. He was a homophobe, it's perfectly fine! And you didn't ruin the meal!" Patton smiled. Virgil looked up, and if he had slightly red eyes and smudged eyeshadow, nobody mentioned it.  
"Really..?" Virgil sniffled.  
"Would your happy pappy Patton lie?" Patton grinned as the others laughed. "And look! Here comes Phil with our food!"

《◇》

"Woah Logan... I'm so sorry that that that happened to your shop... wish I was there to help." Virgil told his friend as their group vacated the restaurant.  
"It's alright Virgil. Only one thing was broken that really mattered, and I'll have it fixed in no time." Logan smiled at his friend. "Speaking of my shop, you gonna be their tomorrow morning? Patton and Roman are gonna be working on a mural idea over there. You can come hang out." Logan invited his friend.  
"Oh, good idea haha, I don't have work tomorrow actually, so I should be good." Virgil replied. "What time are they gonna be there?"  
"They plan for being there from 8AM to 6PM, but you can come and go whenever you want." Logan smiled at his friend. "Hopefully see you tomorrow!" Then Logan slipped into his car, and drove off, leaving Virgil awkwardly chuckling.  
'It's getting dark... I better head home...'  
Virgil set off. Since the walk to his apartment to the restaurant wasn't too far, Virgil had walked to save gas. As he was walking, he pulled out his phone to browse Tumblr, and before turning it on, flipped it over and examined its amazing rainbow pride case, which was a rainbow with a purple thundercloud In the middle, with the words 'Fear my gayness' written in it. Vorgil chuckled at the subtleness of it. Roman had gotten it custom made as a birthday gift the year when he came out...  
Patton was right.  
He was gay AND proud.

《◇》

MENTIONS OF UNDERAGE DRINKING AND HOMOPHOBIC ACTIONS, LANGUAGE. AND SLURS.

THERE IS A FIGHT SCENE. SOMEONE IS BEAT UP FOR HOMOPHOBIC REASONS. While not too graphic, it is just alluded to, and the after effects are shown, you might not want to read.

Read at your own risk.

《◇》

Virgil looked up from his phone, tucking it into his hoodie pocket, hearing yelling up ahead. Virgil groaned, realizing it was coming from the alley that was right before his apartment, but of course it was the only way to get to the apartment without going all the way around the grounds and a grove of trees next to the apartment, at least a thirty five minute walk.  
Virgil shook himself and decided that he was gonna risk it, and entered the alley.  
Right away Virgil identified the creators of the yelling as a group of obviously underage drunk teens. Looking to be around 17 or 18, there was around seven of them, and they were passing around a bottle, alcohol, Virgil presumed, and just getting up to drunken antics.  
Virgil neared the rowdy group, and tried to edge past them, almost clearing it, when one of the teens stumbled back into him, knocking both Virgil and himself to the ground. Virgil let out a wheeze of air as the kid rolled of him.  
"Oh Sorry m...man" The teen hiccuped out an apology.  
"Oh, it's fine." Virgil muttered, turning to leave.  
"Wait dude. You dropped your phone!" The boy leaned down and picked up Virgils phone, then turned to give it to Virgil, when he froze, examining the case.  
"Um.. can I have it back?" Virgil nervously asked.  
"So. You're gay then?" The teen sneered. Virgil took a step back as the rest of the group went silent and turned to glare at him Virgil took another step back.  
"U-um. Yes. Yes I am." Virgil held his head high.  
And then immediately regretted it.  
"Let's jump him guys. Teach him that his kind isn't welcome around these parts." The teen that had knocked him over grinned, looking almost feral, while the others gave a drunken cheer, and swarmed Virgil, knocking him to the ground, feet and fists raining down, Virgil curled around himself into the fetal position, trying to wait out the sea of limbs.

《◇》

Virgil pushed the door of Logans store open, ignoring the closed sign, and let it shut behind him, quietly stepping inside.  
"Heya Virgil! We've been waiting!" Virgil heard Pattons excited voice greeted him.  
"Hey guys.." Virgil mumbled.  
"You okay? It's like a hundred degrees outside! Take off the hoodie!" Roman skipped up to him and jokingly pulled off his hoodie.

Silence filled the room.

"...Virgil?" Patton had stood from his chair behind the counter, hands covering his mouth.  
Roman circled to the front of Virgil, and his jaw dropped too.  
"Virgil...you.." Logan stuttered.

Logan never stuttered...

"Virgil, what... what happened?"

Virgils face was a sea of bruises.  
The most prominent ones were a large purple and yellowish swollen bruise that spanned the length of Virgils jaw, and an enormous black eye was currently occupating the area around his left eye.  
"I'm clumsy guys, it's fine, I just fell down my apartments stairs." Virgil chuckled.  
"Doesn't your apartment have an elevator?" Logan asked skeptically.  
"It's ah, broken." Virgil laughed weakly.  
"Virgil, you don't get a black eye and bruises like that just from a fall..." Roman stepped forward, gently setting his hand on the others shoulder. "What happened?"  
"I mean I did fall. Just because someone pushed me but you know..." Virgil muttered, glancing sideways, shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket.  
"WHAT?!" The screech that came out of the fatherly figures mouth could have shattered glass. Virgil cringed, looking away.  
"It's nothing, just a few homophobes, nothing new.." Virgil knew he said the wrong thing as he watched Patton face crumple even more into a look that reminded him of a dejected sad puppy. "But it's okay, I swear! No broken bones, nothing like that! Bruises heal guys!" Virgil desperately tried to assure the others.  
"Virgil why didn't you call us? We could've helped you!" Patton cried, almost hysterical.  
"Well my phone might have uh... been slightly crushed into pieces." Virgil looked sideways to Roman. "Roman, I'm so so sorry... I lost the case you gifted me..."  
"Virgil! A silly case can be replaced! However... a persons life can not." Roman awkwardly glanced at Patton as the now sobbing emo crashed Into him, before awkwardly wrapping his arms around him, sinking to a more comfortable sitting position, Patton and Logan crouching on either side of them, arms wrapped around the sobbing man.  
"I'm so sorry guys! I just didn't want to bother you guys and I wasn't sure if you'd be annoyed or not because I lost the case and-and-and," Virgil started hiccuping, furiously wiping at his eyes.  
"You'll be okay Virgil. You can trust us. But you need to trust us for us to help you." Logan murmured. Virgil glanced up, and was shocked to see the sight of..  
Tears, TEARS! Logan was crying? Over...Virgil?  
"I'm sorry guys. I've gotten makeup all over your clothes..." Virgil chuckled wettly, rubbing his eyes slightly, sitting back.  
"It's okay Virge! Now we can see a natural Virgil in its habitat!" Roman held up his hands in a pretend camera "Come on everyone! Take photos!"  
Everyone laughed, Virgil wiping tears off his face, letting Logan and Roman help pull him up to his unsteady feet, Patton hovering like an anxious parent behind them, and guiding him over to the counter. After sitting him carefully him on a stool, the other 3 joined Virgil at the counter.  
"So tell us, what happened?" Roman reached forward and grasped Virgils hand. "You can trust us..."

Virgil looked around, seeing nothing but encouraging smiles and kind eyes.

He had always wanted to trust them.

And this time?  
Virgil did.

《◇》  
Merry birthday hope you're enjoying this story


	6. Chapter 2

1443 words (Not counting Beginning and Ending Authors Note :) )

Basically a filler chapter, but we finally are getting into the art portion of this artist AU! (5 stories late, geez!) Expect some drama next chapter however

Make sure to read the Art AU information for information about the Graffiti Artist/Creative Works laws in this city that our beloved 4 friendos live in.

Wowie it's been a bit since I've uploaded a chapter...

Sorry?

Consider this my Halloween gift. Merry Pumpkin and spoops Month Y'all.

~Ren

《◇》

Virgil exited Logans shop, looking around at the dark street.

The group of friends had stayed past their arranged leaving time of 6:00 all the way to 9:30. Turns out that having Roman help paint something is never a good idea and paint got everywhere. Virgil sighed, paint had even made its way into his hair.

Somehow Virgils brown fringe had gotten covered in purple paint. That was going to be a major annoyance to get out.

"Hey Virge! Wait up!" Virgil heard a cry as Patton ran up beside him, Roman wandering behind him farther back.

"Yeah? What's up?" Virgil questioned.

"Oh, just wanted to ask what you're doing tomorrow." Patton grinned.

"Oh, well I have work, but that just starts at 11AM so I'll probably sleep in." Virgil chuckled.

"Oh, would you mind if me and Roman came over? We need a place to hang out until my first art class of the day. Logan's working and we don't want to get in his way, and me and Romans place is getting repainted at eight, so..." Patton gestured, happily explaining their situation to the tired emo.

"Oh, sure I guess. Come over whenever you guys like, you have a key." Virgil replied.

"Thanks! I'll bring cookies for you!" Patton said cheerily, flashing a bright smile before running back to the shop with Roman in tow, who waved back at Virgil, before disappearing into the shop.

Virgil sighed, running a hand through his fringe, causing purple flakes of paint to fall to the ground. Even though he had work (and now guests, apparently) tomorrow, Virgil could already tell that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

If he was going to be up all night, he might as well do something productive with his time, however.

Virgil made the trek back to his apartment, this time deciding to play it safe and took the long way back, successfully avoiding any alleyways or large, possibly dangerous crowds. After reaching his apartment building, and making the trek up the stairs, Virgil trudged down his hallway. He skirted around the mysterious greenish-blue stain that had appeared on the carpet in front of his neighbors door, and reached his own apartment.

After rummaging for a bit in his pockets, Virgil retrieved his key and slid it into the lock. After the reassuring 'click' of the unlocking door, Virgil swung the door open, and entered his apartment.

Virgil made a beeline for his kitchen counter, grabbing his charging cord and plugging in his phone, noticing the time was currently 10:03. Not too late, he was getting a good start tonight.

Leaving his phone to charge, Virgil wandered to his bedroom, quickly changing out of his distinct hoodie and into a non-descript black jacket. Virgil then stuffed a pair of fingerless purple gloves into his pocket before grabbing a backpack from the floor beside his bed, and swinging it onto his back, walking back out to the main room, dropping the empty bag on one of his kitchen stools.

Virgil wandered over to the storage closet, opening it and reaching to the back of the lowest shelf, pulling out a box and carrying it back to the table.

After setting down the container, Virgil flipped open the box, rummaging through the contents within and occasionally taking an object out and setting it on the counter, or shaking an item viciously.

It was a good tactic for dealing with his insomnia, to be honest. He got art practice, which was difficult with his job and responsibilities as he barely had the time. He also got to explore the city and make acquaintances in a friendly and law-abiding manner.

Graffiti.

Virgil gathered up his chosen spray paints, giving each and additional shake as he dropped them into his bag, confirming they were indeed full, or at least not empty.

Giving a final check about the counter and in his bag, Virgil pulled the zipper shut, and swung the back back onto his back.

Pulling his gloves onto his hands, he stepped over to his phone, pulling it off the charger, grabbed his headphones from were they sat next to the charger, and proceeded to walk out to explore the night's side of his city.

《◇》

Virgil's sneakers thudded softly against the pavement, echoing slightly through the deserted streets. Virgil had a planned destination, the Bakery that was across the street had opened its front wall to graffiti artists, just leaving a request for Bakery/Sweet themed art. As far as Virgil knew, none of the local Graffiti artists had done anything to the wall as of yet, so he would have a blank canvas.

Virgil looked both ways down the deserted lane to be safe, before jogging slightly across the road. Virgil walked up to the Bakery, grinning to see a note taped to the wall.

"Dear Graffiti artists (Local or otherwise). This wall is signed up under and willing to comply with the Graffiti Arts and Creative Works Law, as long as artists avoid painting or defacing doors, windows, or other shop-owned items such as signs, figurines, or message boards. We request that Bakery or sweet themes are created, but feel free to put your own spin on it! -Cleo S, manager of Sweet Thoughts Bakery."

Virgil smiled at the signed, before carefully peeling the taped piece of paper from the wall, and setting it underneath his backpack on the ground. He'd replace it in its spot later, but he didn't want to risk painting over it and losing another Graffiti-able spot in the neighborhoods close to his apartment.

Virgil stepped back, pulling out his phone and pulled up his playlists, choosing one of his favorites, before opening his image folder. Virgil scrutinized the sketch that he had drawn up during his lunch break a few days ago. After studying the image and committing it to memory, Virgil stuffed his phone in his back pocket, adjusted his headphones, and picked up the first can of the night, a light tan Spray Paint.

Virgil felt himself sway to his music as he carefully guided the can through loops and circles, carefully crafting peaks and swirls, mastering sharp corners and rounded edges. Virgil would occasionally switch out the color he was using, or switch to a different song if he wasn't 'feeling' the one that he was currently listening to.

"Now we're so young," Virgil quietly sang along to his music, turning to pick up the purple can that was sitting at his feet. "But we're probably gonna die." Virgil replaced the purple with an almost-empty pink canister, before turning back to the wall, which was nearing completeness. "It's so fun, We're so good at selling lies." Virgil smiled at that lyric. Ironic, wasn't it? All of three of his closest friends were passionate artists who either had, or were trying to create a career of their talent, and yet... Virgil? No, he was the Art School dropout who worked at a low-paying restaurant, lived in a trashy run-down apartment, barely had any money and didn't have any art talent. Right?

...

Wrong.

Virgil had created a name for himself. Sure, it was a name that nobody would put to his face, but Virgil was famous. People would visit his city to see the famed works created by the mysterious 'Midnight Artist'. Virgil always signed his art with a single 'V' accompanied with a light Cresent moon hanging over his signature, earning him the infamous title.

And speaking of signatures... Virgil lightly shook the black can of spray paint he was holding, before pressing down and creating a swirling, elegant letter on the bottom of the artwork, near the ground. Virgil dropped the black can and moved to a lighter grey, perfect for the curved crescent moon that he placed a little bit over the 'V'.

Virgil yawned, setting down the can he was gripping, replacing the cap with a gloved hand. Virgil pulled his headphones down, off his ears, and let them hang around his neck. Virgil took a step back, and smiled at the simple, yet cute design he had just finished. It was a lot simpler and less edgy then a majority of his works, but whenever store/building owners put in a request, Virgil tried to honor their wishes.

Virgil quickly gathered up his scattered canisters of spray paint, placing them in his backpack, and zipping it up. Virgil swung the backpack onto his back, before leaning down to pick up the abandoned sign from earlier.

Virgil carefully taped it to the middle of his artwork, taking care not to block anything important or put it in an area that was inconvenient to read.

Virgil stepped back, did a final glance over, and turned to walk back down the street, briskly crossing the street, and heading back to his apartment.

It had been a good night, and Virgil was optimistic that 'Cleo S.' would hopefully be satisfied with the result of his nights work.

《◇》

Good? Bad? Let me know! ^~^

Also, picking out possible songs for Virgil to sing is so much fun lol, so many possibilities!

See you next time!

\- Ren


End file.
